A New Life
by potat lasaro
Summary: Now almost two years since becoming Champion of Kalos, Ash begins to grow restless between the stress of being Champion and the desire to travel again. However, he isn't the only one stressing out, can he help his close friend while also getting some answers himself? One-Shot for Champions and Crushes


**Welcome back to the final one-shot! Now, the sequel that these have been building up to won't be posted until December, but I have another story going up next week so watch out for that one!**

 **A New Life**

* * *

"Okay, Dedenne, let's show this guy and his Banette that we're not going to lose here!" Bonnie cried out, fists clinched by her sides. Ash watched on, joy spreading across his face in the form of a smile as his friend competed in her first Kalos League. Already in the top sixteen at her age was a feat in itself, but her opponent seemed to be something else entirely.

This man, dressed in a purple suit with a black tie and a black fedora had been playing up the crowd the entire time, as if he was more interested in providing a show for them instead of actually competing. Yet, he had been dominating the competition so far, needing only his Chandelure and Banette to make it into the top sixteen. And even now, had Bonnie on the run as she already lost her Skiddo and Meowstic before Dedenne took out the guy's Chandelure. Though, Dedenne seemed at his limit and Ash could tell this was going to end soon.

"Young miss, please, do not rush a performance of magic and mystique for the crowd," the young man stated, taking his fedora off of his head and bowing to the crowd, his sliver hair glistening in the stadium lights. "For in the world of magic, always expect the unexpected," he finished, pulling a card out of thin air before making it vanish. Ash rolled his eyes at the act, the crowd enjoying it all too much as the boy opened his sleeve to have Pidgey fly out of it. Though one flew back down to his shoulder, dropping a ring into his hand.

"For now is the finale of my grand performance! Banette, captivate the crowd with your skills! Mega Evolve!" the man stated, closing his fingers around the ring as Banette shinned the all too familiar colors that came with Mega Evolution.

"And there we go, folks, Somn has pulled out his ace! Mega Banette was last used to take down Tierno in the round of sixty-four in a clean sweep! Can Bonnie and Dedenne hold out and win this!?" the announcer asked, Ash just leaning back in his seat before chuckling.

"Denene," the Electric and Fairy-Type chattered out, Bonnie nodding in agreement with him. They faced worse from _before_ they were officially trainers. Though they both agreed now would be the time to pull out their ultimate attack.

"You're right, Dedenne. This guy is all flash and no substance. Maybe if he focused more on training and not for his magic he would be a tougher challenge. So far all I've seen is a magician who uses his battles to show off his brand. Now, let's put Pikachu's training to the test! Time for Super Thunder Nuzzle!" Bonnie cried out, jumping up from the excitement before punching forward. Dedenne likewise cried out in excitement, his body glowing with electricity before being engulfed in a gigantic bolt of lightning; the effect of the strike causing electricity surge off of Dedenne's body and strike Banette before the Antenna Pokémon even charged forward.

"Dedenne! Nenene," the little Electric and Fairy-Type shouted out, his body rushing forward as the jolts of electricity flew from his body. A few crashed into Banette, pushing the Ghost-Type backwards while others chewed through the rocky field with ease.

"Okay, Clemont, we've seen enough. Pause it right now and then zoom in on Dedenne please," Ash spoke up, turning to the inventor as he pressed pause on the remote. Walking over to the television set, Ash motioned to Bonnie to follow him as the young girl got up off of her seat.

Pointing to Dedenne on the television screen, Ash showed Bonnie just how her final move lead to their defeat in the end. "Look at this, Dedenne's strides are shorter than usual when using...what was it again?"

"Super Thunder Nuzzle! We got the idea after seeing Pikachu combine Quick Attack and Thunderbolt against Bunnelby," Bonnie explained, fists clenched and raised before her chest. "We only used it two other times, though one wasn't at full power and the way it was used against Trevor we had the timing off. That one looked more like we used Nuzzle and then landed a Thunder on his Charizard."

"Well, from what it looks like, using that move so late in the battle may have drained Dedenne. His speed dropped and allowed Banette the chance to dodge it," Ash explained, rubbing Bonnie's head with a smile on his face. "I think you should work on getting Dedenne familiar to using such a powerful move in battle before trying it again. Like you said, both times you used it before it never worked as planned.

"I don't think his body can handle that much electrical output at this moment," Ash explained before a twinkle appeared in his eyes. The sight of Bonnie's ultimate move had filled _him_ with excitement. Ash could hear Serena giggling from the couch, no doubt remembering his actions at the League when the move had been used. The Kalos Queen having told him how he jumped out of his seat at the stadium at the sight of it. "Though, even if Dedenne isn't ready for it, that doesn't make it any less cool! And to think _that_ was the move Pikachu was helping you learn. Why didn't you let me help?" Ash whined, sounding more like a young child than the Champion of a region at that moment.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest, Dedenne scurrying up on top of her head as he copied her actions. Even Pikachu crossed his arms, Ash looking at the three in slight amusement. "No way, Ash! I needed this to be a surprise for all of you. To show you how much I've grown and how much further I'll grow. I've learned so much from each of you, but I want to prove I can grow on my own as well. That's why I'm so frustrated on losing in the top sixteen! Ash won the Kalos League in his first shot!"

"The top sixteen isn't something to be sad over, Bonnie. It took hard work from your entire team to make it there. Dedenne and the others gave it their all, just like you gave it your all when it came to helping them grow stronger," Clemont spoke up, moving towards his sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not everyone is going to win. The League is where the best trainers in a region take part in a series of battles. To make the top sixteen in your first attempt is excellent."

"And don't forget, Ash may have won on his first attempt here, but it was also the sixth League he entered," Serena joined in, Ash and Clemont nodding in agreement with her response. "He's had years of experience at this, especially once he's got into the later rounds. You'll do better next time though. I just know it," she finished, sharing a smile with Bonnie as the young girl laughed out.

The small group wasn't quite sure what Bonnie was laughing at, though she gave them an answer shortly after her little outburst ended. "I may have lost in my first League, but at least my Pokémon didn't try to nap in the middle of the match."

"Wha! How did you see that? I thought you never watched the Indigo League matches I took part in," Ash spoke, a hint of confusion and embarrassment evident in his voice. He had no interest in people seeing that one League, especially since he had been lucky (even if he wouldn't admit it out loud) in a few of those battles. "Though, that was different. Charizard didn't feel like battling."

"Ash, Charizard just didn't want to listen to you," Bonnie blurted out, laughing once more at the thought of Charizard just laying down in the middle of the field. "That had to have been awful to lose that way."

Ash sighed before laughing alongside Bonnie, both Clemont and Serena looking on in surprise. Even Pikachu joined in on the laughter before the Champion of Kalos composed himself. "Okay, it _was_ an awful way to lose. You should have seen me after that, but it also helped me focus on becoming a better trainer. If I had worked with Charizard on his obedience issues, then we might have won. But that's a story for a different time."

Bonnie continued to eye Ash, as if she had more to say, the young Champion not wanting to continue about his past failures. Not that he didn't mind them. Just that with Charizard, that moment helped him grow into the trainer he was today. Luckily for him, a knock at the door interrupted their conversation; Bonnie bounding off for the door in a rush. The young girl almost slid right past it, grabbing ahold of the door knob and stopping her momentum.

Turning the handle, Bonnie (and the others) were surprised to see just who was standing outside their residence. Standing outside in the light drizzle of the rain appeared to be a man of roughly Meyer's age and height. Dressed in a formal dress suit, he held an umbrella over himself to keep dry.

"Splendid showing out there at the Kalos League, Bonnie. I never would have guessed this was your first year with how you handled yourself," the man spoke up, letting a light chuckle escape his lips. Closing his umbrella, the man shook a few rain droplets off of it before walking inside. Removing his cap, the man tucked it away within his suit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he spoke once more, Clemont offering to take his umbrella; the young Gym Leader placing it within a stand. "There were just some matters I needed to speak with Ash over."

Ash moved forward, rubbing the back of his head lightly. "We were just watching Bonnie's last match against that Somn guy. He's pretty tough, but to think he almost lost in the finals. I thought his opponent...uh what was his name again? Oh! Mors. I thought Mors was going to win, but Somn held out longer. But, what did you need to see me about, Mr. President?"

The man smirked slightly at the mention of that final match. Ash seeing it and assuming that it had to do with how intense it was. The final battle coming down to Chandelure and Mors' Bisharp. Chuckling a little, the older man waved a hand before his body. "Ash, I've told you before; there's no need to be so formal with me. I don't like it. Makes me feel inferior to the man I replaced last year."

"Mr. Goodshow was a brilliant President for the League Committee, but even he knew you were perfect for the job. He handpicked you himself," Clemont joined in, all eyes turning towards him for a moment. "Mr. Goodshow even stated how your knowledge will help bring excitement for League into the next generation of trainers."

"Thank you for the kind words, Clemont, but I'll never live up to the example my predecessor set. Though...I can only hope to bring success to the regions now, no time to stay in the past. Press onto the future and what's I store for us all! That's what I believe anyway," the president finished before turning back to Ash. His smile dropped from his face, turning into a stern expression as the man took a step towards Ash, finger pointing forward.

"Now, back to the matter at hand, Mr. Ketchum. Your paperwork for the League was late! We couldn't sign off on anything you asked for when it came to League preparations and making sure there were enough facilities for the participants!"

Ash gulped for a second, Pikachu scurrying away as he jumped onto Serena's lap. The young girl stroked his fur, Ash glancing at them for a moment before realizing he was alone in this fight. Turning to face the president, Ash let out a nervous chuckle. "B-But, Judas, I know I submitted them on time. Diantha was right there when I did, you can even ask her! And besides, why should we worry about the little things? This League was amazing!" he called out happily, punching a hand into the air. He had to admit, being a Champion of a region was _not_ all that it was cracked up to be. Especially after Judas became the new President, always hounding him over paperwork or profit levels. Ash missed Mr. Goodshow, whereas he was good with making everything enjoyable and fun, Judas was more about the business side of the League.

"It is important. Without the paperwork, we can't assign budgets to each respective League Conference. And without budgets the League will go broke; no money equals no more League! That's why I'm planning on unveiling something spectacular in the next few months." Judas then tapped Ash on the shoulder, clasping it on the final tap. "Though, that's another issue I have. The Lumiose Conference went over its allocated budget. I understand the desire to make it fantastic, but did we need such a ceremony for only sixty-four contestants?"

Ash looked away for a moment, sighing at the usual conversation that happened between the two of them. If it wasn't about money, it was about the declining participation going on in the Kalos League. The number dropped from one hundred and twenty-eight last year to just sixty-four at this Lumiose Conference. Ash believed that it was due to the excellent skills of the Gym Leaders, but Judas had other thoughts: that Ash being the Champion killed everyone's motivation due to his battle against Diantha.

"It wasn't that over. And besides, Alder had left over money after finishing his League preparations so it balances out," Ash finally stated with a grin. Judas chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

"That isn't how budgets work. Though, I don't want to disturb any longer. We'll talk more once the League reopens for upcoming season in a few weeks. Enjoy the celebrations, everyone. And Bonnie, I look forward to seeing you compete in many Leagues to come." Retrieving his umbrella, the President placed his small cap back atop his head before opening the device. Exiting the house, he turned back towards the small group.

"And, Clemont, please send me all of your progress in that device I inquired about. I feel that it'll make for a great improvement for the League." Not waiting for a response, Judas slammed the door behind him, leaving the small group alone once more. Ash sighed out, sitting back down on the couch as Bonnie and Clemont joined him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he doesn't like you," Serena spoke up, her face turning into a frown for a split second. "I understand about wanting to stay within a budget, but he's always looking to call you out on something. And I saw you filing the paperwork, we were going out for lunch after. You had just asked for a few more minutes to submit your papers."

"It doesn't matter," Ash explained, casting a smile over towards his girlfriend. "What does matter is making sure the League is something no one ever forgets. I've had some of my best memories while competing at a League. Meeting new friends, making rivals, just having fun. It's about the memories."

Serena seemed to agree with Ash, nodding as he finished his statement. Clemont likewise nodded, Ash knowing that they all had made memories thanks to Ash competing at the Kalos League. Though, Bonnie remained silent, a fact Ash seemed to pick up on. He had a feeling as to _why_ she was silent, but decided it would be best to let her come forward when ready.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, dinner being ready shortly after President Judas' exit. Though, throughout the night, whether they were eating or watching TV or even getting a short training session in, Ash could tell something was eating away at Bonnie. He wished she would just say it out loud, he knew personally how you needed to just say it. Her family wouldn't be upset.

As Meyer finally called it a night and went to bed, Ash knew that Bonnie couldn't wait much longer. Pulling her to the side, Ash led her outside of the house and onto the Lumiose City streets.

"Ash, why did we come outside? I have to start getting ready for bed soon," Bonnie spoke up, Dedenne chattering in agreement as the two let out a light yawn. Ash nodded in agreement, feeling tired himself from the long day of closing ceremonies.

"I just wanted to talk," he explained, smiling down at her as the duo began to walk around the deserted streets. If it weren't for how busy the area was during the day, one wouldn't have even known this was Lumiose City due to the silence in the area with the exception of Ash and Bonnie.

"You know, competing in your first League must have been exciting. I know it was for me. Though, there was also another feeling that was biting away at me once the League ended," he continued on, placing a hand onto Bonnie's head and ruffling her hair. "And that was 'what's next'? What do I need to do to complete my dream?"

"So you knew?" Bonnie asked, looking up at Ash with slight worry in her eyes. Sighing, Bonnie raised her fists, shaking with what Ash could tell was excitement and nerves. "I...I want to travel, but I don't know how to tell Clemont or daddy. They'll both worry about me. Especially Clemont, he worries too much."

"But, Bonnie, they'll understand whatever you come up with. You can't just stay in Kalos forever. I mean, even _Remo_ has finally left for another region. And he competed in three straight Kalos Leagues.

"If you're going to grow, you need to set out again. Makes many friends and memories along the way. But always remember that you're never alone since your Pokémon are right there with you. And besides, you know Clemont will pick up at any moment you call home. Just like how Professor Oak and my mom does for me," he finished stating, letting out a light chuckle before rubbing under his nose.

"I know what it's like to go on a new journey all alone. But the positives definitely outweigh any worries you might have. You just have to keep heading forward on your journey."

Bonnie nodded, giving Ash a quick hug before the duo turned back towards her house. "Thank you, Ash. I'll let them know in the morning that I plan to leave for Kanto in the next few days. Though, it'll be just me and Dedenne. I want to start fresh and grow with my new Pokémon as a catch a team out there."

"That's a great idea," Ash responded, the duo walking the rest of the way in silence. Though, Ash felt something nipping at him now. He didn't feel that happy in his current situation. It was as if he wanted to get out of Kalos and onto the road himself. Start a new journey, but he knew he couldn't. Not as Champion.

Entering the home, Bonnie made her way right upstairs while Ash sat down on the couch next to a passed-out Serena. It seemed as though she had been waiting up for him, but her exhaustion got the better of her. Smiling at the sleeping figure, Ash moved a few strands of hair from her face, seeing the beautiful smile he loved spread across her face. Moving her gently, Ash picked up the sleeping girl and took her to the guest room that Clemont had. They had agreed to spend the night at his new rental, but Ash figured it would be easier to get her up to the guest room before he flew home for the night.

Opening the door to the room, Ash laid Serena down gently on the bed, covering her body with a spare blanket that was laying around. The moonlight shined in through the window, capturing Serena's beauty despite her being asleep. Even if Ash missed being on an adventure, he had one thing that made up for it all: Serena. Sighing, Ash leaned in before kissing her atop her forehead, the young girl smiling even more. Ash wondered if she knew what he had just done, though it wasn't like he cared if she knew. They had been dating for almost two years now.

"Sleep well, Serena, I'll see you and everyone else in the morning," Ash whispered before making his way towards the front door. He figured that with Noivern, it would only take him roughly thirty minutes to get home, especially since the house he was renting was on the outskirts of Lumiose City.

Once in the living room, Ash felt his exhaustion start to take over and wondered if he would even make it home without falling asleep. Looking over at the couch, he saw Pikachu already sleeping; he figured that was what the Electric-Type was up to the moment he didn't join him and Bonnie on their short walk. Sitting down next to his best friend, Ash stroked at the Mouse Pokémon's fur gently; he didn't want to either wake Pikachu up or cause him to shock him. Instead, he just sat there.

" _Is this really the right job for me?"_ Ash thought, the tv broadcasting reruns from the final match earlier in the day. He had to admit, the question popped up in his mind more often than not, especially since Judas had become the new League President. He wanted to travel and battle strong trainers. Meet new Pokémon! Not sit behind a desk and do paperwork for a living. And even when Hugh was ready to take on the Elite Four, he didn't even make it past his first opponent; Alain proving to be too much for the young trainer and won in a rather impressive six-to-four match.

Picking Pikachu up slowly, Ash placed his best friend down onto his chest before laying across the couch. Maybe this was the next step to being a Pokémon Master or maybe it wasn't. He couldn't tell. In fact, Ash couldn't even tell if he was making any progress towards his dream, it especially felt like he hadn't since becoming Champion. Beginning to shut his eyelids, the young trainer felt his pocket vibrate; his Pokégear that was given to him by the League now vibrating.

He had always thought of the device as useless, never using it for anything besides setting reminders for important dates or meetings. The League believed that it would allow for easy access to Ash if he had one, though he didn't think it made a difference, especially since he still couldn't figure out how to work it. Opening the device, Ash was blinded for a moment by the bright light before his eyes could adjust. He could tell that _someone_ was trying to call him, yet the number wasn't one that he recognized. It was especially strange since the only people outside of the League, his friends and family that had his number were Silver and Jessie, James and Meowth. Though, none of them had tried to call him.

Deciding to see who it was, Ash answered the phone, his voice sounding groggy and slightly agitated from the time of night. "H-Hello?" he muttered out, doing his best to not wake anyone up. His eyes widened as a familiar voice spoke from the other end of the call, Ash growing excited from the news he had just heard.

"We finally found them. We'll send the information to you in a little," the voice stated before the call dropped. Ash laid wide awake now, especially as he awaited for the rest of the information that had been promised to him. Though, not long after the call ended, Ash found himself drifting off to sleep; his Pokégear slipping from his hand and landing on the ground.

* * *

"Ash, wake up. Come on, Ash, wake up."

The young Kanto native could hear a wonderful voice fill his ears while someone rocked him softly. Moaning a little, he forced his eyes open to see Serena standing next to the couch, moving him slightly. Letting out a yawn, Ash sat up, Pikachu already having scurried away.

"What time is it?" he asked, Serena handing him his Pokégear as he checked the time. It was before noon, but late in the morning; though it wasn't the time that caught his eye but rather a message that sat unread. If what he heard last night wasn't a dream, then he knew what would be within that message.

"Bonnie wanted me to come and get you, she said she had some big news for all of us," Serena stated, snapping Ash out of his little trance. Placing the device into his pocket, Ash stood up and followed Serena into the dining room where both Clemont and Meyer were seated. Ash could also see Clembot off in the kitchen working on some sort of concoction.

Sitting down next to Clemont, Ash casted a glance towards Bonnie. The young girl still looked nervous, but Ash knew she could do this. Giving her a look of encouragement, Ash watched as a smile came across her face before her mouth opened.

"You're probably wondering what I need to announce," she stated, Clemont adjusting his glasses a moment while Meyer crossed his arms. Bonnie paused, gulping down what Ash assumed were her final fears before continuing. "Well, with the Kalos League over I started to think about what to do next to grow as a trainer.

"And after thinking about it...I decided to go and travel Kanto!" she shouted out, the words being just like ripping off a bandage. Ash nodded in agreement with her statement, though Clemont didn't seem so thrilled. Ash could see sweat forming on his forehead and his hands moving nervously. Though Meyer seemed neutral about the whole thing. "You may think I'm not ready to travel a new region by myself, but I won't be alone! Dedenne will be there with me and Professor Oak has offered to pick me up from the airport and take me to Pallet Town where he'll help register me for the Indigo League. I just wanted to let you know."

"Bonnie," Clemont began to say, rising from his seat as Ash remained quiet. "You're not ready for something like this, as it is, you were barely ready to travel Kalos by yourself. And even then, Ash had people keeping a close eye on you! I think it would be best if you stay in Kalos and challenge the League here again. It's less dangerous and we can keep an eye on you!"

"But I can't grow if I stay here! How am I ever going to become a strong trainer if you keep holding me back by thinking I'm not ready!? I need to go out on my own and prove that _I can_ be a great trainer!" she countered, clinching her fists while Clemont eyed her down. Ash was worried that the two were about to get into a large argument, but Meyer appeared to stop it before it could escalate. Placing a hand on Clemont's shoulder, the older man pulled his son back down into his seat before speaking himself.

"You know, Clemont, she's right," he joked out, chuckling as Clemont looked on in worry. "She'll never truly grow until she heads off on her own. And besides, I think this will do her, and yourself, some good. She gets the experience of being all on her own and you gain some trust in her."

"I do trust her though! It's just she's my..." the inventor began to speak, but Meyer threw an arm around his neck, causing him to stop.

"I know, she's your sister and she's also my daughter. I never wanted this day to come, Clemont, but we can't keep her in Kalos forever just because we're scared of her growing up. These things happen and we can't control them. That's why she's going to Kanto," he stated before turning towards Bonnie. "Now, when did you plan on leaving?"

"Three days from now. That was the earliest flight we could book with Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore's help," she explained, pulling the paperwork out. "It's a late-night flight though, so we'll be around for a little while."

"Well, we should use this time to prepare," Meyer decided, making his way over to Bonnie and crushing her in a hug. "You make me so proud with how determined you are! I wish you wouldn't leave, but I'll be rooting for you with all my heart, Bonnie! Now let's go buy you a new set of traveling clothes and some supplies." Exiting the room together, Bonnie turned to Ash, giving him a thumbs up for his help the night before, the Champion merely smiling with a toothy grin in response.

"You know," Ash began to speak once it was just himself, Clemont and Serena. "We have about two weeks until the next League season begins. How about we go and do a little traveling in that time?" He didn't want to lie to them, but he figured that using a little trip as a guise would be easier than saying he wanted to go do something possibly dangerous.

"A trip?" Serena asked, Ash seeing her eyes light up just a little from the prospect of leaving Kalos. Though, the light left as soon as it came, Ash already having an answer for what he believed Serena was about to say next. Cutting his girlfriend off, Ash began to speak once more.

"Yeah, since none of us have to worry about challengers for at least two weeks why don't we go somewhere fun? And it could also help us. I might be able to face some real strong trainers and maybe Clemont could learn some new technique for his Pokémon. Or you could take what we see here and use it to help you with your Kalos Queen duties.

"There's no reason we can't leave for a week or two. And besides, I think we all need a short break."

"A trip would be nice," Serena stated, tapping her chin. Ash figured she was thinking over something important, though he hoped she didn't try and come up with a destination. Not that he wouldn't want to go there with her, but he also had his own plans. "I guess Amelia and Shauna could cover for me if Palermo wants to do anymore shows to build excitement up for the next season of Showcases. I would just have to let her know before I left."

"That's great!" Ash shouted, slapping his hand against the table before looking at Clemont. "How about it? You want to come too?"

Clemont shook his head, removing his glasses in the process before cleaning them. "Unfortunately, I can't leave and go with you two. I still have to finish up my big project for the League before the next season begins. Otherwise I'll have failed President Judas. He said that these devices need to be finished before his big announcement next week. I would love to come, but I have to finish this."

"Hey, no problem! You have your work to finish up, but next time we'll have to plan a trip with all of us! You, me, Serena and Bonnie, just like when we traveled Kalos together!" Ash shouted, slapping Clemont on his back and nearly causing him to drop his glasses. Ash smiled sheepishly for his actions before standing up. "Though, I do have a place in mind if it's alright with you, Serena. I've been hearing rumors about a real strong trainer being around those parts."

"Well, where is it?" the Kalos Queen replied while pulling out her tablet. Ash figured she would be looking up whatever was around the area once he told her. Not holding back, he stated the name of the city that Silver told him where the remnants of Team Rocket had been hiding out for the past year or so.

"Nimbasa City in Unova!"

* * *

 **And that's the final one-shot for now. We end it with Ash setting up his little trip to Unova to try and end something with a certain organization. Though, you'll have to wait a little for that to happen since the first chapter of the sequel won't be uploaded until December 11** **th** **. That story will be uploaded once every two weeks but in the meantime, I have another work: Master Quest Book One: Beginnings coming out next Wednesday. I hope you all support that series like you have this one!**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who read and supported this one-shot! Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and where I could improve! Thank you and see you all next week!**


End file.
